sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Glacies
Glacies is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Glacies is one of Lady Elementia's nine daughters, created with the element of Ice. As the Elementian of Ice, she held power over cold and ice, with slight water power. She has a love for testing her agility through parkour and acrobatics, but in old times, the heat would melt her into a puddle. Thanks to advances in technology, Elettrico figured out how to create a device that keeps Glacies cold through a form of anti-energy that circulates through herself and the apparatus. Heroes of Elementia When she met with Master Element, she almost froze him on accident. However, the two seemed to get along very fast, while a blast of fire duing a sparring match caused Glacies's suit to malfunction and her to melt. When she reforms herself, she asks Elettrico to help her fix the device and continues training the half-Elementian in agility, which he would go on to use in the title bout against Terra. After the dark spirit Mufog takes Master Element's life, Glacies (along with the remaining Elementians) form a Life Sphere to revive him and Oriself. This, in turn, revives the two and makes them honorary Elementians. During Novae's return, Novae seems to have a slight case of amnesia before Glacies takes her ice-skating like old times. With this, Novae had fully relearned her power over gravity. Personality Positive Traits * Coolheaded and calm. * Hyperactive and childish at times. * Loves to make ice puns. Negative Traits * Loves to make TERRIBLE ice puns. * Can be a bit of a loose cannon. * Becomes sluggish if not moving. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of cold and ice. * Has amazing parkour skills, able to grab onto any ledge with ease. * Is a great ice skater, befitting her mastery of the element. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by ice Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into cold wind. * PASSIVE: Cold Emitter (Any enemy hit by Glacies's attacks will be inflicted with the Chill status and are slowed down by 25% of their SPD. It is also possible to inflict Freeze.) * HYPER MODE: Cold Front (Glacies creates a cold snap that chills all enemies around her.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Cool Tanktop * Pants: White Gym Shorts * Socks: Ice Socks Physical Appearance Glacies has cerulean skin, dark cerulean eyes with ice-blue scleras, and hair made of ice. She always wears a mechanical apparatus which fits snugly around her torso and latches onto her spine. She also wears a tanktop with a terrible ice pun on it (usually "Cool!"), a pair of white gym shorts, and socks made of ice. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the power of ice. * Has entered into the Annual Ice Dancing Ceremony every year since its first. * Has braved several parkour courses that would normally daunt many individuals. * Used her power to help form a Life Sphere. Trivia * It is unclear how Glacies's cooling apparatus works, as it feeds off of her cold energy to keep her from melting. * Nuage, Glacies, Elettrico, and Poi'xa are the only four Elementians to change outfits. ** Glacies's original outfit was a leotard made of snow. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Ice Element